Talk:Beta Vehicles
Where can I find the screenshot of the FIB Boxville? Ziani15 18:10, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Here.--Loadingue 13:31, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, thanks. Ziani15 19:57, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Don't mention it.--Loadingue 14:59, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Unknown vehicles BetaUnknownCar1.png|First vehicle. BetaUnknownCar2.png|First vehicle. BetaUnknownCar3.png|Second vehicle (on the left). While I was watching a TV channel in GTA IV, I could make screenshots of two vehicles that I had never seen before. The first one is an SUV, the second one is a coupé or a sedan. Can someone tell which real-life vehicles are these ?--Loadingue 14:59, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :If you're taking about the car on the lower left side of BetaUnknownCar3.png, it's an early Hakumai. The SUV is clearly cut during development, but with so little to work with for comparison, I'm not sure what it's based on. - ZS 20:17, May 2, 2010 (UTC) ::You're right, that's a Hakumai, however if you closely look, I think you can see a rear spoiler. I don't think the final Hakumai has this feature.--Loadingue 14:46, May 4, 2010 (UTC) :::The modified Hakumai does have a similarly sized spoiler though. Whether or not it's the same one is still unconfirmed. - ZS 08:39, May 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yes you're right, I'm sorry I will revert my last edit.--Loadingue 11:15, May 14, 2010 (UTC) That unknown beta SUV could be a Monstrosity not appear in GTA III --Aezakmi Yep, looks to be Monstrosity Mike Cui (talk) 03:20, October 24, 2012 (UTC) that First SUV car is beta Landstalker i think,Its from GTA III...I Watched it,and GTA III Landstalker,looks like same : The second photo of it makes it look a little bit like a 1980s Range Rover - perhaps it was a Huntley, to go alongside GTA IV's Huntley Sport? Bluesboyjr 17:33, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Can someone please corroborate... That there was a vehicle called the 'Diablo Cheetah' in GTA III? Someone just added it to the page. MAINEiac4434 17:09, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :There is no "Diablo Cheetah" that I know of, but there is a "Diablo Infernus" mentioned in audio during the opening cutscene of "Gangcar Round-up", when King Courtney referred to the "Diablo Stallion" as the "Diablo Infernus", more proof the voiceacting was done before vehicle design is final. Oh, and not to forget, the Infernus was also known as the "Dyablo" during development. - ZS 08:01, October 4, 2010 (UTC) A Civilant Patriot in SA? I never hear about this. In fact, Its sound like possible since there start selling the Hummer H1 in 1992. But is there are proof of a civilant Patriot? Bondergomme (talk) 22:56, October 23, 2012 (UTC) GTA V PC trainer In some videos related to trainers in gta v pc, the TR 3 is registered there. Can anyone try spawning it with a trainer in the pc version of GTA V? Tntking2015 (talk) 11:44, September 17, 2015 (UTC) Max Payne 3 Vehicles.ide and Handling.dat As we all know, inside MP3 files (Link) were found that contained a vehicle list, that was supposed GTA V car list. A lot of vehicles were from MP3 (i.e.Car_brzsedanjnk), and some of them were from GTA IV, but some of them appeared in GTA V (i.e. Prairie, Cuban 800), and some of them appeard years later as a DLC cars (Casco, Enduro)! Also some of them are comfirmed as a beta vehicles from GTA V (Winky, Scamp) What is more suspicious is that, they taken down that list from PC version (at least in vehicles.ide, handling.dat was unchanged) This list was, most likely, taken from beta/alpha of GTA V. Do you think that we should add following vehicle to GTA V list? APC Bobsleigh Cadge Carga CS2000 Chavos Feroci Furzen FXT Gant Seinove Skimobile Willard Winky Railmu Flatty Snowplough JZ125 Z75 Spike Autogiro Bchopper Bentham Hind Napalm Scamp Bassboy Chika Fisher Reefer Gunboat Whaler Woody Woody2 Sporto Tinny Tug Contbo Smug Edsboat Rustler Kart Tall Vortex Upright Nevada MGgames100 (talk) 12:22, February 6, 2016 (UTC)